


College AU. That's literally it.

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets a new roomie and well, he fucks up big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College AU. That's literally it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfffffffffft what even is my life

Karkat thought he probably could have made a better first impression on his new roommate. He'd been sleeping, so not only was his hair a complete mess, not only was he groggy as fuck, not only was he half naked, but his eyes looked like he'd been doing some serious drugs. He'd wrapped himself in sheets, only adding to his stoned appearance.  
"Uh..." The guy said upon first seeing him.  
Karkat grunted at him, not processing anything, then walked back into his room and flopped face-first into his bed. He heard the crinkling of paper, and he realized he'd left a bag of potato chips just lying there waiting to be eaten. He stuffed a handful in his mouth before remembering he had a new roommate to attend to.  
Why the fuck was he so slow today? It's almost like he didn't have a brain. He grumbled as he stood back up on his own two feet, trudging back into the hallway of his apartment, then walking out to face the new guy.  
"Sorry. I forgot how to brain for a minute there." Karkat said, his words slurred and uneven. 'Forgot how to brain'? What did that even mean? He thought to himself.  
"Uh... Are you Karkat?" The guy asked.  
"Yeah. Your name's John, right?" Karkat replied.  
John nodded, "John Egbert, yeah." He confirmed.  
Karkat nodded approvingly. "Okay, well your room is right there, down the hall, across from mine. The kitchen is that way, see right there. It's literally two steps from the front door. The living-room-that's-also-a-dining-room-and-a-game-room is right there in front of us... oh, and the bathroom is next to your room.  
"You ever seen Curious George? Like the kids' TV show? Yeah. The apartment is laid out almost exactly the same as that, but we don't have a fancy balcony and our doorman is nonexistent, much like the 'A' on my science paper." Karkat said, gesturing in the directions of each room as he mentioned them.  
"Okay... um... thanks, I guess." John replied, frowning as he carried his luggage into his assigned bedroom.  
Karkat sighed. As far as first impressions go, that was by far the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll add more soon  
> probably after Big Hero 6 comes out on DVD and I've had the chance to watch that  
> thanks to all of you guys for leaving kudos and shit  
> I just  
> wow  
> so  
> I guess that means you liked it then XD


End file.
